


More than You Know.

by nicolettemontrone



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Distance, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sapnaps POV, Secret Crush, Slow Burnish, Unrequited Love, heatwaves spinoff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolettemontrone/pseuds/nicolettemontrone
Summary: At times, Karl and Sapnap’s dynamic reminds Dream of an earlier period in his friendship with George when they’d first been getting to know each other. The warmth, curiosity, and coyness—they’re nearly tangible when learning about a new friend.Maybe there's a reason why Dream is reminded of him and Georges friendship when looking at Karl and Sapnap. Maybe there's something more like how Dream hopes there's more than friendship with George.Maybe its more than any of them know.------or a Karlnap spin off of Heatwaves.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Remembering the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome. This is chapter one of a spin off of heatwaves ft Karlnap. 
> 
> If any CC's change their minds about shipping this will get taken down.
> 
> Also if tbhyourelame decides that she doesn't want spin offs or as some of the dialogue is taken directly from Heat Waves I will edit the story or take it down.
> 
> Meet you at the bottom, hope you enjoyed.

With a yawn, Sapnap throws his body into his gaming chair joining not only the Dream SMP but George's stream as well. As George does his intro thanking subs Sapnap opens the chat to it flying past so fast to the point it's unreadable. 

As Sapnap walks around the server to meet up with George's avatar he begins to look at different builds as he sprints by. Once he hits the community house it reminds him of the origin of not only the server but the incline of their viewer count. Sometimes Sapnap misses it. Misses when the donations were funny, when it was just a server when it was just him and his two best friends, where silly inside jokes with their 3,000 viewers, he smiles remembering the stream when George was wearing a suit and Sapnap and Dream relentlessly poked fun at him.  
However, these thoughts always disperse as quickly as heat from your breath does in the freezing weather. Sapnap wouldn't trade the new friends he's made and the epic memories and opportunities he's acquired over the duration of the server. Sapnap is quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the discord join noise ring through his headset. Dream and George's avatars run-up to Sapnaps and rains hits down on him. Sapnap is quickly back into the stream and begins playing offense, retaliating, and fighting back. George as always is the first to concede.

“Okay guy, guys we have to start stream we can't fight each other outside the community house for an hour,” George says 

“Well I mean we could” Dream responds

Sapnap scoffs “No we cannot leave me out of your fighting, why does dream always wake up and choose violence?”

Chat erupts in agreement causing all three boys in the call to laugh. The rest of the stream feels like a comforting blur with a blink of an eye Sapnap can tell George is going to wrap up his stream. 

Sapnap and George have a silent conversation both aware the other knows the stream is winding down. To end on a high note George calls Dream over to them for help finishing up the build they had started two hours earlier but he gets no response. Sapnap chimes in yelling at Dream but after getting no answer he walks his character around until Dreams stupid green blob comes into render. Dream is silent and AFK, strange. He and George carry on with the stream updating Dream like he's a child while chat laughs at them, teasing calling it embarrassing for both Sapnap and George. 

After a good ten minutes, Dream finally responds to the confused boys “Yes, yes, hello, sorry. I zoned out for a sec. Shoot, did you end the stream?” 

“No, but I’m about to. Couldn’t end it without you saying bye,” George says. 

Dream says with an obvious smile. “Oh, alright. Bye stream!” 

“Bye!” Sapnap yells. 

George begins poking fun at Dream for going m.i.a while George was live and Sapnap puts down a sign in-game to antagonize Dream. Again Sapnap gets lost in thought zoning out the boys for the second time today. His mind takes him back a month.

“Sapnap omg are we getting married?” Karl says rushed and happily. 

“Yes Karl, will you be my husband we can build our wedding chapel,” Sapnap says in matched enthusiasm. 

Karl was a new friend, someone from Mr. Beast crew Dream added to the server. He was bubbly and bright, inclusive, and easily amused. No matter who you were, you wanted to be friends with Karl Jacobs and Karl was so genuine you knew he wanted to be best friends as well. Karl and Sapnap were both loud and silly people so no one was surprised when they gravitate to one another. 

“Okay chat let's talk” Karl starts, “The chapel and wedding plans are going have to wait for tomorrow, let's watch some Daily Dose of Internet before we end, Sappy if you wanna wait I'll be back soon” 

Before Sapnap even gets a word in, Karl is deafened. Sapnap sits idly scrolling through Twitter, his timeline full of tweets about the stream. God they are fast Sapnap thinks to himself seeing all the live tweets and things that had already been clipped before the stream even ended. 

Georgenotfound: hey I need to tell someone something and I don't trust anyone like I trust you do you mind if I rant?

The notification has Sapnap enthroughled now only having Karls stream open, muted and a discord window opened to the dm to direct his full attention to both of his friends.

Sapnap: Ofc dude what's up?

Georgenotfound is typing….

Sapnap quickly realizes this is not going to be a short message as the typing notification in their chat doesn't disappear, he clicks back into Karls stream and unmutes to hear 

“All right chat it's time for me to go I've got my fiance sitting in a VC waiting for me”  
Sapnap smiles, Karl is sweet. His friendship is new, easy, different. Different from what he's used to with Dream, George, really any of the guys he friends with. 

Stream is offline 

“Hey Sappy,” Karl says and Sapnap can hear his smile

Sapnap scoffs at the ridiculous nickname “You sound like twitch chat calling me Sappy”

“Well I like it, it sounds bouncy, Sappy, Sappy Sappy….” Karl babbles saying his silly little nickname until Sapnap himself interrupts him with laughter

“Very funny Karl, your stream was fun I guess our engagement has me signed up for your stream tomorrow” Sapnap adds, traced with laughter.

“I mean obviously, as long as you're down”.

“Anything for me financ- holy shit,” Sapnap says in awe.

“Woah what's happening over there,” Karl says, voice laced with acute concern.

“Hold on George sent me something long, let me read it real quick.” Sapnap replies trying to hide the concern in his voice. George was never this serious let alone sending him such a long paragraph. 

While Karl is humming in agreement, Sapnap is getting thrown around like he's in on a roller coaster digesting George's words.

Georgenotfound: I need to tell someone. I know I shouldn't feel this way I never have before but I like dream and not in a friend way I like dream, he's my every thought I can't help but let my brain wander to him I've never felt like this before for another guy let alone my friend my best friend-

Its ramble upon rambles of Georges obviously pent up feelings. Sapnap must have been on the roller coaster longer than he thought when he hears a small voice say;

“Hey, Sapnap,” Karl says, dropping the nickname with levels of worry obviously increasing, you can hear it in his voice “Is everything okay? Are you okay, is George okay?”.

“Have...has anyone ever come out to you?” Sapnap stutters “I think George is coming out to me and is in love with Dream of all people. I mean I'm not entirely surprised he'd pick dream bu-”.

Karl cuts him off Sapnap now realizing like George he's the one rambling “Sappy calm down, tell him that he is and always will be George regardless of who he loves even if it's your guy's best friend. And now I need you to take a breath.”.

Sapnap is already calmed hearing the nickname Karl has given him and begins typing the words Karl advised him to use. “Wow that was really good you must have had people come out to you before.” Sapnap laughs slightly trying to shake his nerves.

“Something like that” Karl says

“What do you mean ‘something like that’” says Sapnap in innocent interest.

“It's what Jimmy told me after I came out to him” Karl replies “Just like George I came out as bi to the crew and Jimmy responded exactly the way I didn't know I needed”

“Why are all my friends coming out to me right now this has never happened before?” Sapnap says, the concern of saying the wrong things obvious in his voice. 

A slight laugh comes from Karl that calms Sapnap down.

“Sappy me being bi isn't a secret I just don't go around talking about it, it's no one's business but mine and I'd rather not have to constantly come out to people.”

“Like you are right now” Sapnap replies, voice peaking at the end of the question.

“Very funny Sappy,” Karl says laughing 

“Sapnap! Sap! Oh my god- Nick” yells Dream.

Sapnap is pulled out of his daydream by George and Dream yelling at him. He looks at the bottom right corner of his computer to see only a minute has passed. It always feels longer when he zones out to reminisce. It's been a month since George had admitted his feelings for Dream to him and a month since Karl had let him in on what felt like insider knowledge. Sapnap did his best to help George navigate through the feelings he has. George had quickly decided he wanted to move past his feelings for Dream and Sapnap wanted to help him with that but that doesn't stop Sapnap from making lewd comments about Dream wanting to be with George in multiple ways to see if Dreams reaction ever changes, it doesn't but he doesn't stop himself from waiting for that change. 

After George makes a dramatic exit and Dream decides to hop off too Sapnap DMS Karl. 

Sapnap: VC?

KarlJacobs: Of course, hop on froggy!

Sapnap laughs to himself at Karl's silly, simple phrases; he never gets tired of hearing them. Sapnap is grateful he didn't have to tell Dream he was going to bed so he could call Karl. He doesn't know why he lies about calling Karl. Karl is all of their friends and Sapnap enjoys his time with all of them but something about a one on one call makes Sapnap buzz in a way he's never felt. It's warm and loving. He chalks it up to a new friendship, being close to someone new, someone that isn't already close with Dream and George.

It's personal.


	2. Influx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell just happened on George's stream. Tell me I wasn't the only one who caught what dream said.” Karl says more as a statement and less of a question. 
> 
> “Trust me you weren't.” Sapnap breaths out
> 
> “Why are you so calm right now? Did you text Dream about it? Are you even listening to me?" Karls says  
> “Yes of course I always listen to you,” Sapnap replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two. I'm glad people like this story. Ive never shared my work before and its crazy having people read it. Your comment fuel me! Meet you are the bottom.

The next morning comes quickly when Sapnap hears a discord notification from George pinging from his phone. He groans rolling over to ignore his phone but as an influx of notification comes in so do the buzzs. Sapnap drags his hand down his face before picking up his phone to see Georges dms about his last-minute decision to do the chess stream today. Sapnap scrolls through the dms barely even skimming but one thing does catch his eye; text dream. Anytime George even dares say Dream's name after he vowed to get Dream out of his head it catches Sapnaps eye. As he goes to text Dream his tiredness reminds him of who has him tired, Karl. 

Sapnap: Hop on froggy 

Almost immediately after his and Dream's small exchange and throwing slightly less lewd comments at Dream another notification pings in his ears signaling Dream has joined the call.  
As the conversation flows you can hear the tenseness in Dreams voice. Sapnap tries to lighten the mood to balance out Dream's negativity that seems to be thrown at George.  
Sapnap doesn't know what happened after he joins the nightly call with Karl. He noticed he has a bad habit of tuning out the world to tune into his and Karl's conversation. Something about this new friendship is draining and exhilarating at the same time. It feels like he's jumped into a pool only for the temperature of the water to be turned up right as he adjusts. 

For all Sapnap knows Dream and George could have fought last night and that's the reason George had asked Sapnap to dm Dream. 

To try to avoid more tension Sapnap continues to be his same old self messing with his friends throwing more suggestive comments at Dream and George. And all of a sudden, the change Sapnap had been waiting for occurred.

Dream begins. “You can dish all you want but the second I turn it around—”

“Yeah, that’s so true,” Sapnap says, “George gets so uncomfortable.”

“I don’t,” George says, sounding uncomfortable. 

“You do. It’s okay,” Dream says. “you’re so cute.” 

The call falls silent. 

Sapnap can hear it. Dream means it. Dreams tone is laced with honey as he calls George cute. A pet name Dream has used before but never with such a genuine adoring tone. Sapnaps first thought is to tell Karl about this. Why is that his first instinct? The call is silent and in desperate need of Sapnaps interjection. But his brain is rattling at the thought of Karl and how Sapnaps first thought was to tell Karl a secret that wasn't his, that had nothing to do with him. Was it because he had no one else to talk to about it besides Karl.  
Sapnap had never let himself think about the effects Karl has on him for this long. 

It's because Karl is MY friend as opposed to Dream George and I’s friend. I get to have a friendship all to myself and what's wrong with that. A friend that's just mine. Sapnap thinks to himself until George's voice interrupts his train of thought, train of reason. 

“I should really start muting you,” George says. He sounds...normal. Embarrassed, but normal.

He didn’t hear it. 

But Sapnap did. Should I dm Dream, ask him about it? What if it scares him off from his endearing tone, Dreams shift in motivation for his flirtatious comments? Sapnap decides it's best he lets Dream wallow in his thoughts until he's ready to talk to Sapnap about it, the same way George did. 

“Right...so, should we try to use this thing?” Sapnap says voluntarily leaving his thought process this time.

The stream was continued in the same tone George set in the beginning. It was normal, a little off but not noticeable. 

“I want a redemption George, play me one last time before you end the stream.” Sapnap pleas

While Sapnap and George play Dream uncharacteristically stay unmuted while doing mundane everyday tasks, like feeding patches. While Dream does that Sapnap is in deep focus trying to win and figure his best strategy. Chess is a strategy game, so delicate one misplacement of your opponent or miscalculation on your part can cause either player the game. As Dream and George are bickering about something Sapnap looks up to George's stream to read his opponent, an advantage that George doesn't have so Sapnap has to win. 

“George is blushing!” Sapnap says cackling, letting the words slip out of his mouth. George is going to kill me for this. Sapnap thinks to himself.

“I’m not! You’re so dumb,” George says, “it was just his breakfast, chat, calm down. Alright, Sapnap. Can you go already?” 

Sapnap sees a winning opening all he has to do is psych George out enough to get him to misplace his piece. 

“George, don’t do it, come on. I can see you hovering around your bishop, move the pawn instead, please,” Sapnap says. “Dream, help me!” 

Dream laughs. “What am I supposed to do?” 

“Distract George, I don’t know!”

“Do something!” Sapnap pleads. 

George scoffs, beginning to move his bishop across the board. “That’s not going to work—” 

“I had a dream about you,” Dream blurts. 

What was that? What the fuck is going on. Sapnaps thinks to himself. Just as he begins to think about everything that had happened during the stream and prior almost immediately Karl calls him. Sapnap joins the call and turns on his camera only because Karl has his on and he knows it’ll make the older boy happy. 

“What the hell just happened on George's stream. Tell me I wasn't the only one who caught what dream said.” Karl says more as a statement and less of a question. 

“Trust me you weren't.” Sapnap breaths out

“Why are you so calm right now? Did you text Dream about it? George is so blindly in love with him he can't even read the signs. God, I’m such a sucker for an angsty love story with pining...Sapnap? Are you even listening to me?” Karls says

“Yes of course I always listen to you,” Sapnap replies. “You should have heard before the stream.”

As Sapnap recalls what happened off-stream he can see a small smile start to form on Karl's face.

“And what are you smiling about over there Mr. Jacobs?”

“Nothing, nothing, it's just sweet. Everything about this, it's endearing. They so clearly have feelings for each other. I've always wanted something like that.” Karl says. 

“Oh Please Jacobs, I’m sure you've had something like that, I mean you have double the playing field. Wait… is that okay to say? Am I allowed to say that?” The younger says beginning to worry.

“Sappy, it's okay. That's okay to say and it's true I do but.” Karl cuts himself off.

“But what,” Sapnap says in return.

“Well there was a guy in high school, we were both closeted. He was also the only person to ever give me flowers but I couldn't keep them, my parents would ask and it wasn't going to turn out well. Eventually, hiding got too much so we broke up. I definitely could have seen myself loving him but I moved on. Then in my first and only year of college, I dated a wonderful girl but it wasn't electric like I wanted and we both knew it. We're still on good terms now.” 

“I’m sorry for asking, I’ve got to stop asking people to finish their sentences” The last part was meant to be a mental note but for some reason, Sapnap can’t help but speak his mind with Karl. 

“No, no, Sappy, I’m always an open book with you, don’t worry,” Karl says trying to relax Sapnap.

“Just let me know If I ever say the wrong thing, please,” Sapnap says

“Always Sappy, wanna hop on a game you can choose tonight.” 

“Always such a Gentlemen Jacobs” Sapnap replies with a smile that even without a camera on you could tell was there. 

As Sapnap and Karl play Sapnaps game of choice, all of Sapnaps borderline stress about his two best friends wash away. Being caught between his two best friends' love affair had Sapnap tenser than he had thought as he feels his body release tension. I have to get better about checking in on them. I can't keep disappearing into my calls with Karl Sapnap thinks to himself. However as hard as he tries to think about his best friends Karl's laughter pulls him right back in. Something about Karl's laugh is addictive and infectious. All he wants to do is laugh with Karl and in return hear Karl laugh as well. He's never had another friend like Karl. Maybe it has something to do with Karl being who he is or who they are together. Sapnap can’t decide. He never really looks into it or thinks too long about it. All he knows is how Karl makes him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornato or for the English only speakers, welcome back! I hope you enjoyed this one. I promise as time progress you'll see less dnf and more Karlnap. Something I always notice when reading karlnap is a lot of the time there is dnf and thats not everyones favorite. If this were any other story of mine you probably wouldn't see much dnf or any at all but considering this is a Heat Waves spin off its kind of a given. I hope you like this chapter its one of my ghost readers favorite. Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys. Arrivederci. Longer chapter coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think so far. Bye luvs ;)


End file.
